Once Upon A Time
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Sarah is living a normal life. But her life gets turned upside down by a surprise visitor in the dark of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her….

But what the girl didn't know that she too was in love with the King of the Goblins but she was too young to realize it.

She had fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child the King had stolen. He offered her everything but she refused for he had now power over her.

Years after when the girl now grown realized what she was offered but it was too late. For she knew that she would never get the happy ending she wanted.

The Goblin King would never offer her marriage again.

xxxxxx

Beep beep beep

Sarah turned over in her bed and hit her alarm clock off. She was rudely interrupted from her dream. It was finally Friday. She had stayed up too late last night grading. As much as she loved teaching Art and Theater at the local high school sometimes the only thing she looked forward to at times are weekends and long breaks, even a night out with her boyfriend.

Sarah stretched from her double bed and got up. It was 6:13 am. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school.

xxxxxx

During her AP Art class, she got time to do her own art work. Her advance art classes were the best time to finish up on some sketches. She was currently working on just eyes, eyes that haunted her dreams. There were different in emotion but always the same eyes. She had about 7 pairs on the paper.

Some of her work was hanging around her room. Many students liked the ones of the fox riding on a dog or the orange hairy beast that looked fighting but was happily smiling. Sarah put new ones up only once in a while but not recently. For they were all of _him_ she didn't want him to be looking out through those haunting eyes while she teach.

The bell ringed. School was out. Sarah told her students to have a nice weekend. She wanted to finish her work before packing up to leave. Sarah grabbed some oil pastels to color the eyes that were in the middle. They were the last eyes she saw before leaving that place. She couldn't describe the emotion that was in them but it scared her and made her sad.

Sarah got up and looked at her finally finished work. A chill went up her spine. There was no denying that they were _his _eyes. She put the piece with the others, others of eyes, mouths, hands, crystals but never a full body of _him_.

Sarah looked up at the clock, it was 3:13. She had a date with Thomas planned. She didn't feel like going out tonight. Something was bugging her the closer it got to the date the more uneasy she felt about going out. It didn't make sense to her. She and Thomas had been going out for some time. He was a middle school math teacher and a cross country coach. He wouldn't be done coaching till 4:20 today.

Sarah grabbed another piece of paper and packed it up with her. She wanted to draw something else later this weekend.

xxxxx

It was 5:13. Sarah had finished getting ready to go out. Since it was nice out she wore a black with small white polka-dot sun dress with black high heels that had a little bow on the top. They were going out to a nice restaurant with some of their friends from college then after wards going to a bar.

Toby had called when she got home. He wanted to tell her that he got an A on his test. She was so proud that her brother was doing so well in school. He was only 11 but he was brilliant. A day didn't go by without her hearing something from her family. It was either by phone or by email. Sarah didn't live that far from them only a town over. She was happy to have a little house of her own. Her dad and stepmom didn't want her to move out. She knew they knew it was time. Both of them had helped her house hunt.

She ended up picking the one of Karen's favorites. Sarah remembered how her stepmom came running into the kitchen out of breath and all excited. They went to the house. Sarah loved it. It was close to a park. The house was surrounded by trees and was just beautiful.

She decorated every room with pictures of her family and paintings of her friends from the Labyrinth. She never forgot about them. She would call on them once or twice a year but it was getting harder with her schedule. They mentioned _him_ but Sarah always got nervous when he was brought up.

The knock on her door made her stop thinking of the past. It was time for the present.

xxxxxx

Thomas was at the door. He stood there smiling at Sarah. His hair was jet black, his eyes were a deep brown, he was quite tan from coaching all the time. He was quite charming, maybe a bit clingy for Sarah's taste at times.

Since they weren't going that far they decided to walk instead of taking Thomas' car. They talked about their day and what some stupid kid did that day. There was a secret challenge with who had the worst kid.

Outside the rustic bar they meet their friends. Beth and Britt were Sarah's best friends. She loved them to death. They came with their boyfriends, who were some of Thomas' friends. They all talked about how things were, who was getting married, who was pregnant, just catching up on old times.

It was getting a bit late, a bit pass midnight. Thomas, Hunter, and Bill were getting quite drunk. Sarah hated that. She drank a little. She had gotten drunk once and that was enough for her. It was back in college. She and her friends were partying after a hard week of classes. Sarah ran into some strange guy who ended up taking her back to her dorm. She couldn't remember who he was but he had nice eyes. She had asked her friends about it later but they didn't remember him.

Sarah yawned. She was getting bored of sitting here. She told Beth that she was going home. Beth being the motherly figure of the group looked at her sternly, complicating if it would be alright for Sarah to go home alone. Sarah assured her that it was okay. Beth knew there was no stopping her, once Sarah made her mind up she was going to put it into action. They assure her that they would take care of Thomas.

Sarah left the bar. It had gotten a bit chilly. She took a deep breath and started to head back home. She took a different way home. It was the fastest.

One of the street lights was flickering on and off on the corner. A chill went up her spine. She could hear noises coming from the ally. Then she heard wolf whistles. Sarah grabbed her bag and so that she would be ready to hit whoever came towards her.

"Hey sweet thing, where are you going?" a black figure approached her.

Sarah picked up her pace. She could hear them following her. _Almost home. _

Then a guy came in front of her. She didn't notice him when he emerged from the darkness.

"What the rush?"

"Leave me alone." Sarah said as firmly as she could. Her mind was looking for ways to escape.

"She is such a pretty thing." Someone grabbed her from the back.

Sarah screamed and with her bag hit the guy. She used all her might and kicked the guy in front of her in the groin.

"A little feisty thing, aren't you?"

"Help!" Sarah screamed with all of her might.

She heard a screech, saw a flash of white and claws. She had a moment of freedom and took it and ran. She didn't stop running. She could hear screaming and screeching from behind her but didn't look back. She could see the light shining from her front door welcoming her home.

She opened the door and slammed it shut and locked it. She looked at the clock on the table it was 12:13. She looked through a window to see if anyone had followed her home. _No one._

She got ready for bed. There was silence in the house. It bothered Sarah. She walked around her house checking that no one was there before going upstairs to her bedroom.

As brushing her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror. She was ghostly white.

"What was that thing?" Sarah asked her reflection. The events of the night played in her head. She never saw what made her get that moment of freedom. She sighed and said, "Thank you…whatever you are."

Sarah fell fast asleep. Everything was dancing in her dreams. It was of _him,_ it was always with _him_. They dance to that haunting song. He sang it to her with that sweet seductive voice. Sarah looked at the clock on the wall of the ballroom. It was late. The dancers started staring at her clawing for her. She ran towards the end of the room. Panicking she had grabbed the nearest chair and…

CRASH.

Sarah woke up with a start and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it glowed a blood red 2:13. Sarah shivered. There was a cold breeze in her room. The curtains of her window were blowing in the wind. Sarah could feel goose bumps craw up her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. _That window was closed._

She slowly got up. Holding her pillow ready to take a swing at whatever just came into her bedroom. Light from the moon shown in through the window, she could see broken glass all over her floor. On the floor was a white heap. Sarah grabbed some flip flops and slowly approached it carefully.

She bent over the white heap. She expected to see a sheet with a rock wrapped in it but it was feathers. Slowly she reached out and touched it.

She gasped. The thing was covered in blood. There were shards of glass sticking out of its body. She got up from it and went to her door to turn the light on. She saw for the first time it was a small owl.

Again she rushed over to it, slowly turning it around. "Are you alive?"

Its eyes looked at her. The owl was going in and out of conciseness. It finally focused on her and panicked. The owl tried to peck her with its beak and fly away.

"Shh…I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be alright." Sarah said softly. She needed it to calm down. _It'll only hurt itself._ After a while the owl calmed down. It hooted gently.

"Everything is okay." It looked at her through hazy eyes. Sarah slowly got up and grabbed a large empty shoe box from her closet. She took it with her to the bathroom. Found some clean towels and twisters and gauze. She went down stairs to her kitchen and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. She brought it upstairs and left it outside her room.

Carefully kneeling over Sarah picked up the injured owl and put it in the shoe box. She took the owl downstairs to the kitchen table. Laid the towels out and gently picked the owl up. Its eyes were always watching her. She kept speaking gently to it; tell it what exactly she was doing. _I need to get the glass out. _Using the twisters she looked for pieces she could see. The owl hooted gently. Its eyes were going hazy again.

"Stay with me little one," hoping that the owl wasn't going to go unconscious. Sarah needed to get it to a vet but it was only 3:13 in the morning. During her inspection she noticed the left wing was broken and on the right foot a part of its talon was cut off. Sarah picked the owl up again. She took it to the sink.

"I'm going to run water. I need to get the glass off of you."

Sarah made sure the water was warm and used the detachable spray to rinse the blood and glass from the poor creature. It seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the water. The eyes weren't as hazy looking. Sarah noticed for the first time that the eyes were slightly bluish. Then they changed into a brown. _I'm tired that is all._

She laid the owl back down on the table and covered it with a towel. The owl's eyes were closed. It had fallen asleep. Sarah opened a cabinet to get her phone book out. _I need to find a place that will take him in, if he can last a few more hours. _Sarah looked over at the sleeping owl and bit her lip. _You have done everything you could. The poor thing, I wonder what happened to it. His foot was cut it was missing a few toes. Who would do such a cruel thing to a helpless owl? _

Sarah went upstairs and used the vacuum to clean up the shards of glass. She looked out the broken window. _Where did you come from?_ Sarah grabbed her pillow and some blankets and made her way back downstairs. _I'm sleeping as close as I can to it. If something happens I will know. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah didn't get that much sleep. Her watch said it was 7:13. With a big stretch she went to the kitchen to check on the owl. It was still where it slept last night. _Please don't be dead._ Slowly she reached out her hand to remove one of the towels she had wrapped it in.

It lightly hooted at her. Sarah let out a breath of relief. "Good morning, little one! I'm so happy you made it through the night."

She made herself a quick breakfast. While eating she was checking out the vet clinics in the area. She found one that did things with parrots. _Well it's a bird. _She called them telling them what had happen and what she had done. She smiled over at the owl. The eyes watched her intently. She could see fear in them. She hung up the phone and walked to the table.

She went to reach for the owl, thinking it would be like last night but this time the owl pecked at her and tried to scratch her hand with its remaining talons.

"Hey! Is that anyway to behave to someone who is trying to help you?" Sarah smiled at the owl. She sounded the same when she had rescued Ludo from those mean goblins all those years ago. _How long ago has it been? Nine, ten years. _The owl hooted angrily at her.

"I am a friend." _You are talking to an owl. It understands that you are a friend. Sure thing…_

The owl however did calm down. Sarah picked it up and put it back in the box. "I'm taking you to get better."

xxxxxx

Sarah was pacing back in forth in the waiting room. It seemed like forever since she gave the owl to the doctor. The receptionist said that he'll be back soon but he wasn't. Sarah wanted to know what was going on, if he would make it or not.

"Ms. Williams?" Sarah turned around. It was the doctor. Her heart started racing. _Good news please._

"Will he be alright?" twisting her college class ring that was on her pointer finger and biting her bottom lip.

"You did a good job last night. There was virtually no glass."

"Is he alright?" she was impatient. "I want to see him."

The doctor smiled, "Come on."

He showed her to a small operating station. The owl was in the middle of the table with a small mask on. As Sarah got closer she noticed he was strapped in. "Why is he strapped in?"

"As soon as you left the room, he went crazy. I think he has become attached to you. We had to sedate him and strap him in. I think its best that you stay here until he wakes up," Sarah looked at the poor creature. It was breathing normally.

"His left wing is broken in multiple places. He might not be able to fly again and because of this we called the local zoo to take him in a few weeks or at least till we know he'll be okay."

Sarah petted the sleeping owl. "You poor thing."

"But quite lucky. You should be a vet Ms. Williams. The only way he is alive is because of you. He'll be up soon." The doctor took the little mask off and left the room.

Sarah sat next to the table on one of the high chairs that was in the room. She watched the owl. Then its eyes started to slowly open. Sarah could read panic and fear in them. The owl tried to get up and started thrashing back in forth.

Sarah put her hand on the owl and made sure she was in his line of sight. "I'm here. I haven't left you. I won't leave you."

The owl's eyes changed from complete fear to deep sadness. It stopped thrashing and hooted kind of sad like at Sarah.

"I'm here. Your Sarah is here." Sarah couldn't bear look into its eyes. They held a deep sadness in them. She lovingly petted the owl. It hooted at her. She started singing to it. Why? Sarah had no idea. She wanted to calm it down as much as possible before leaving to buy a new window. Softly she sang.

"As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down"<p>

The owl looked at her. Sarah swore that its eyes were not only sad but surprised.

"You have a pretty voice, Ms. Williams." Sarah jumped and slightly embarrassed. The doctor had come back into the room, "What is that song? I never heard of it before."

"I don't know. Something I hum when I'm upset." She laughed. It was true. She would sing _his _song when she needed something to cheer her up.

"I see. Well we are going to take the little guy to one of the cages."

"Oh, can I come back? I have to run errands and stuff."

"Actually, I was about to request that you come. Being that you are the only one that can calm the poor thing." He smiled at her.

xxxxxx

Back in her car, Sarah left the owl. She drove towards Lowe's to get a new window. Luckily she took measurements of it before leaving the vet.

Back home with a window in place and her bed room vacuumed yet again, all Sarah wanted do was take a shower and curl up on her couch watching a movie while she drew a picture. Unfortunately after she gone done with her shower the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get drunk but you know how I am with the guys."

"Yeah I know. But guess what you won't believe what happen last night!" Sarah told of the events that passed after leaving the bar, about the muggers, terrifying screech that freed her, and the owl that was now at the vet.

"It bit you! That thing could have rabies. And they don't even it yet."

"It doesn't have rabies, Thomas!"

"I'm coming over right now!"

"Thomas I'm fine! Besides I have plans tonight." It was lie. Sarah couldn't believe it. She told an outright lie to her boyfriend. _You don't want him pestering over you…that's all. _

"Okay. But I'll call you later to check on you." Then he was gone.

xxxxxxx

Beep. Beep. Beep

It was Monday. Sarah groaned and smacked her annoying alarm clock. Thomas had called her about 15 times over the weekend. She started checking the caller ID before answering.

School was typical, nothing exciting. She wanted it to be time to leave so bad. In her last class of the day, which was her AP Art class she drew the owl.

"Cool owl, Miss W. It looks like barn owl except for the eyes. Their eyes are golden not a blue-ish brown." The student was inspecting her work, "They look like the eyes you were drawing last week!"

The bell finally rang. Sarah hurriedly packed. She was off to the vet.

xxxxxx

Her days passed just like the next. Until had been about four weeks since the owl had broken through her window.

There had been a few things that had changed. Like for instance Thomas and her gotten into a fight every weekend since. Sarah believed him to be jealous of the owl. She spent any free time she had to be with the owl instead of her boyfriend. Sarah was tired of it.

This Saturday was no different. She got up, took a shower and went to the vet. Thomas was there this time.

"I knew you be here." He folded his arms in front of him. "We don't do anything anymore because of that stupid owl."

"He isn't some stupid owl! He does have feelings you know!" Sarah's tempter started to rise. She hated how some people thought animals were stupid. It reminded her of when Merlin had died. Her old boyfriend at the time had said that Merlin was just some stupid pathetic dog. She hated him for saying that. Merlin was family.

"Really, Sarah? I have feelings too you know. You have been avoiding me." Thomas' brow was starting to wrinkle like it always did when they were fighting. Soon his face would start turning red with anger.

"I'm seeing him and there is nothing you can do about it. If you don't like it then leave. I didn't ask for you to come." Her voice was cold and without feeling.

"If this is how you are going to be then, I'm done." Thomas turned to leave, "I expect you will be calling me by the end of the week to get back together."

"Highly unlikely!" Sarah rolled her eyes laughing at him. She stormed in the vet office.

They knew her so well that she would just enter through the door and walk straight to where the owl was. Tears of anger and frustration started to form in her eyes. _He's being a jerk, a bit fat jerk._

She found the cage she was looking for. The owl's head was under its wing. Sarah slowly opened the cage. The squeaky hinges startled the owl. It looked up at her with happy eyes. It hopped over to her then tiled its head and cooed at her. Sarah noticed the eyes changed from happy to worry. _Like Merlin who always could tell when I'm upset. Animal's eyes are so easy to read. _

It stretched out its uninjured wing like it wanted a hug. Sarah picked up the owl and hugged him.

"I hoped your day has been better, little one, cause mine sucked all day." The owl rubbed its head like a cat on her chin. Sarah laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you too."

"Ah, Ms. Williams, you are here! This is Tony Weaver, the aviation zoo keeper," said the doctor gesturing to the short round balding man behind him.

"Are you taking him today?" Sarah felt the owl shake in her arms.

"I'm afraid so, Miss. He's seems quite use to people now and with that wing of his. It's for the best," Mr. Weaver started putting thick protective gloves on and approached Sarah with stretch arms. "If you will be so kind to hand him over."

Sarah looked down at the little owl. It was like he knew that she was giving him away for his eyes were pleading. It reminded her so much of Puss in Boots on Shrek when he wanted things to go his way. Tony grabbed the owl.

Panic and terror went through the owl. It used all its might to scratch out the zoo keepers eyes and to escape his grasp. The owl half flew over to the window trying to escape.

"Now now. It's for your own good. Will you help me, Ms. Williams?" Tony was starting to sweat with the exertion. Sarah went over to the owl. She couldn't make eye contact. She knew she would see those sad yearning eyes looking back at her. The owl let her pick him up without any effort. It hooted lightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Williams."

As he was about to grab the owl, the owl found a worn out part of the glove were skin was exposed and bit him hard. Tony jumped back in surprised, blood starting to come up. "I'll be back. This owl is being difficult. It was not wise Dr. Wilson to let her come as often as she has! It has formed an attachment!"

Tony stormed out of the room to get more equipment. Sarah looked at the doctor, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would act like that."

"It is okay, Ms. Williams. I knew he would. Mr. Weaver is correct. He has formed a strong attachment to you."

Sarah looked down at the owl, it eyes were closed. She realized she was holding it like a baby. It looked completely content to remain where he was.

"I wish I could take him home or something."

A grin appeared on the doctor's face, "I think that is what you should do. I'll tell Mr. Weaver that we'll give the owl to a different zoo. They might be able to handle the creature. I will turn around and not realize that you took him."

Dr. Wilson went out of the room and came out with a cardboard cat carrier. He handed it to Sarah smiling. "Really? I can keep him!" _He just said you could._

"Yes, Ms. Williams. I think it an excellent choice. Mr. Weaver has left."

The owl hooted happily at her. Sarah looked down at him and smiled, "I'm taking you back home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any characters from the Labyrinth. Any other characters mentioned are from my own imagination. **

* * *

><p>Sarah set the owl on the back of the couch before throwing herself on to it. <em>What a frustrating day! But at least I got my little owl friend here! <em>

_I need to buy stuff for him. _

Sarah rested on the couch watching the owl clean its feathers. It ruffled them and looked intently at her.

"Little one, I'm going to leave you in a bit to go to the pet store. We are going to need some supplies for you since you will be staying here." The owl hooted happily at her.

"Then it is settled. I'll be right back." She got up kissed the owl on the forehead and grabbed her keys and wallet.

xxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Sarah was back with bags full of new gifts for her little owl. He was still on the couch. He hooted wildly when she entered the room.

"Missed me?"

She was answered with another wild happy hoot. Sarah laughed. She put her bags on the coffee table in front of the couch. The owl watched her curiously. Sarah dug through one of the bags and found a small dark blue collar.

The owl hopped down to the seat of the couch and jumped to the coffee table. "Anxious much, little one?"

Sarah put the collar on him. She didn't know why she bought it but was happy she did when she saw the owl acting like a model in a fashion show off its new collar.

Sarah put the rest of the things away. She put a litter box in the kitchen and one in her bathroom upstairs. Interestingly enough as soon as she put it down in the kitchen the owl hopped in and christened it his.

Anywhere Sarah went the owl followed. Sarah got ready for dinner. She sat at her normal seat. The owl hooted up at her from the floor. Sarah bent down the owl hopped on her shoulder, then limbered down to sit on top of the other chair. Sarah ate while reading the papers her History of Art class wrote. She couldn't concentrate on them because the owl was trying to get her attention. Sarah sighed it was pointless her mind wasn't set on it anyway.

When Sarah finished her meal the owl again hopped on her shoulder. _It's better than watching out for it under my feet. _

Sarah did the dishes and went over to her drawing table. She turned her music on. She set the owl in one of the other chairs near the table.

She grabbed one of her white paper and some black charcoal. She stated to listening to the song her iPod dock was playing. She loved and hated the song. It reminded her of _him_. She turned it up. Her mind wasn't going to free her thoughts from _him. _

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me"<p>

For the first time she drew _him._ She drew his entire face, his messy blonde hair. It was of the ballroom. Tears streamed from her eyes. She hated to admit to herself but she missed _him._ She looked up from her drawing and looked at the owl. His eyes were watching her every emotion.

The memory of _him _was still in her dreams. She tried to hide those thoughts for _him_ in the depths of her mind but any time an relationship ended no matter if she ended it or if her boyfriend did the thoughts would take hold of her once more. Her recent dreams of _him_ weren't helping either.

She dreams were becoming more and more vivid. It was like she could feel _his_ emotion. She felt his fear, his sadness, and his pain. She wanted to be rid of it. His eyes were always haunting her. They haunted her for years now. Sarah could close her eyes and hear his voice from those last moments together.

'I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel'

Sarah could hear her teenage-self smart-alecky answering 'Generous! What have you done that's generous?'

Then _he_ had coldly reply back 'Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?'

She opened her eyes and looked down at the drawing. His cool face was looking back at her. It looked like it was saying 'I gave you everything and asked for only your love.'

Sarah sighed. It was late. She had church in the morning. The owl was watching her curiously. Sarah got up and walked towards him.

"Bed time, little one."

xxxxxx

That night her dreams didn't give her the relief she wanted. At first they started in some happy meadow but she was then dragged to who knows where.

He was standing in front of her. He looked off. Something wasn't right. He was extremely pale; there were dark bags under his enchanting eyes. Sarah noticed his eyes weren't as sparkling as they were before. He held out a hand to her.

She looked down at it. Blood. There was blood and feathers everywhere.

With a start she screamed out his name into the darkness of her room. She sat straight up in her bed looking wildly around. The owl had been startled by the yelling. It was sitting on the chair Sarah had put in her room in front of the window.

Still breathing heavily "It was just a dream, Sarah. Only a dream and nothing more." For some reason she wasn't so sure of herself.

She lay back down in her bed and fell back to sleep after a few minutes.

And yet again she was pulled back into the same dream.

His hand was still held out. Blood was on it. Blood was everywhere. He tried to call out her name but nothing came. Sarah was starting to panic. She came within inches of him.

"What is it? I don't understand."

His mouth opened and nothing again came out. Tears were streaming down his face once beautiful face. Sarah hated it. She put her hand to his face to wipe away his tears.

"I'm here." Sarah was looking wildly around trying to figure out what to do with the crying Goblin King, for clues of what was wrong.

He looked up at her with those pleading eyes. He mouthed "Help me Sarah. I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

Again Sarah was awakening from her dreams. She was dripping in sweat and tears. She looked over at the owl that seemed to be sleeping peacefully. _I need to talk to Hoggle. He'll tell me something…hopefully. _

Sarah slowly went over to her vanity. She whispered "Hoggle, I need to talk to you."

Within a few minutes, Hoggle appeared on the other side of the mirror. He looked at Sarah. Her hair was a tangled mess and her face was red and puffy from crying. He was startled by her appearance. "What is it Sarah?"

"I have had a really bad dream about…Jareth." The name seemed weird on her lips she tried never to say it out loud, "Is he okay?"

Hoggle eyes changed from slightly worried to completely worried, "You had a dream about Jareth?"

"Yes. It was terrible." Sarah explained what she saw in her dream.

After a while of silence Sarah looked at Hoggle's concerned face, "Something is wrong tell me, Hoggle!"

"Jareth has been missing for over a month."

"What!"

"He left one evening and never returned. We have searched everywhere for him. Other magic ones have used their power to look for him but it revealed nothing. Your dreams might actually be from him."

"What do you mean my dreams might be from him?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this but he…er…is…was…er…is in love with you. He might be trying to get ahold of you to tell you."

"He said he needed help. That he needed me."

Sarah tried to process everything. _Wait he loves me?_ "Jareth loves me?"

"Yes I think so at least." _Okay Hoggle doesn't know for sure._

"Who is ruling right now then with him being gone?" Sarah figured he had some type of heir by now. Sarah noticed how Hoggle was getting a bit uncomfortable with the question, "Who is it?"

"Well it's it is complicated to explain but whoever solves the Labyrinth last is the one who rules…"

"Okay. And that is?"

"That is you, Sarah. You are the only one who has solved the Labyrinth."

"What! I have school. I can't rule the kingdom."

"Well we know that. So we picked someone from your line." Sarah was trying to figure out who it was if it wasn't her then it hit her.

"Toby!"

"Yes. He comes back and forth between the two worlds. He's an excellent ruler but we need Jareth."

"Okay. Wow. Um. Okay. If you need anything just tell me. I'll try to see if there is anything I can do here to help look for Jareth."

Hoggle left the mirror. _Toby ruling over the Goblin City! I am going to call him later!_

Sarah looked at her clock it was too late to try to go back to sleep she would be waking up soon anyway. She figured a hot shower was extremely needed.

xxxxxx

Sarah got back from church. The little owl made its way downstairs somehow and was sitting on the couch. As she entered the room it hooted happily up at her.

She sat down on the couch. The owl came up to her and lightly pecked her with its beak to get attention.

"Sorry. I'm so lost in my thoughts." The owl hooted like he wanted her to continue to explain.

Sarah looked at the owl. Its eyes were somewhat mismatched. One was a slight blue and another slight brown. _The eyes! What did that student say! They looked like the others from the drawing. I have been so blind. It can't be. Can it?_

Sarah picked up the owl and placed it on her bent knees, so it would be exactly eye level with her. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ Sarah took a deep breath.

"Hoot twice if you understand what I'm saying."

"Hoot Hoot." _Okay that is just lucky._

"Okay smarty. Three times."

"Hoot. Hoot. Hoot."

"Hoot once for no and twice for yes," Sarah took a deep breath and started playing with her ring, "Are, are you Jareth?"

"Hoot. Hoot."

Tears instantly filled her eyes, "You can't change back?"

"Hoot"

"Why not?" The owl turned its head and tried to flap its wings, "I know not a yes or no question."

Sarah put her hands to her eyes. She was frustrated. She took another breath. "Was it you that night when I got attacked?"

"Hoot. Hoot."

Sarah grabbed the owl. She hugged him. She couldn't fight her tears any longer they flowed down her face. She looked at the owl. Things made sense now. Why he didn't want to be taken to a zoo? Why he had been afraid? She had been so cruel to him the last time they met. She kissed him on the forehead.

xxxxxxx

_She finally knows who I am. I thought she forgot about me. I need your help Sarah. I don't know what is wrong. I think I'm too weak from that night. Those people hurt me. My kingdom must be a mess. I have no real heir. _

_If only you could understand me. I've tried. Really I have but there is only so much. I thought you knew when you sung my song to me. _

_You cried out my name. It scared me. I was trying to force myself in your dreams. I wanted you to know that I needed you. _

_Sarah I love you. I hope you know that now. You are so beautiful. I've been watching you all these years. You have haunted my dreams. I could never leave you. _

Sarah looked at the owl. His eyes were trying to tell her something.

"I'm here, Jareth. I won't leave you." her voice was horse.

_Sarah mine, I love you. I need you. _

"Try. Try to change back."

He hopped off her and moved towards the other end of the couch. He closed his eyes.

Sarah watched there was a light around him. _Come on! You can do it!_ The light was growing bigger and bigger. It was almost human size. Then it suddenly stopped. She could see a ghostly figure of Jareth. She reached out her hand to grab him, to keep him in this form but it went through him.

He opened his eyes slowly. "I don't have enough power to make it harder."

"You are so close Jareth." She was only a few inches from him. She held out her hand to him. His ghostly hand reached out and grabbed hers. She could feel the chill from it. "You can do it. I know you can."

His sad eyes were closed again. The light came around it in gulfed him and Sarah's hand. Then it was gone. Glitter was everywhere this time. Sarah looked down. Jareth was in a heap on her couch holding on to her hand. His eyes were closed. He had passed out. Sarah slowly moved. She laid him out so he wouldn't be in a weird position. She then gently moved his head up and she sat down. His head was on her lap.

His beautiful face had so many scratches on it. He was really too pale. His blonde hair was almost pure white. He looked older but was yet the same as Sarah remembered him. His clothes were ripped. He had on a white poet shirt and gray pants with black boots. Sarah looked at the boots. They needed to come off but she didn't want to move him again.

He was so weak looking. He was so thin. Sarah had been feeding the owl really well but sometimes it just wouldn't eat.

Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek. "You'll get better. You need to get better."

With a deep sigh, "I love you, Jareth."

xxxxxx

Sarah had fallen asleep with Jareth on her lap. She felt movement and woke up. Jareth's eyes were open.

"How are you feeling?"

Jareth slowly rose off Sarah's lap, "I've been better. How long have I been out?"

"I don't know. A few hours, I think. I feel asleep."

Jareth, still sitting on the couch, put his hands up to his head. So that Sarah couldn't see his face through his mess of long hair. Sarah reached over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to take his pain away but couldn't.

"Jareth? What are you thinking, please tell me?"

Jareth gave a huge sigh, "I don't know how to thank you for what you have done for me. I think when holding your hand it gave me something to hold my form to. But I don't think I will last like this for long. Sooner or later I'll snap back into the owl."

"You don't need to thank me. I'll be here with you. I'm not letting you leave until you are better."

Jareth looked over at her. There was shock and deep sadness in the depths of his eyes. "I never expected the kindness you are giving me."

_He still remembers that last moment. _"I've grown up a lot since then."

"You have."

They sat there in silence for some time.

"Why don't you take a shower? It'll make you feel better. And while you are doing that I'll go out and get you some more clothes to wear and maybe dinner."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden." He slowly got up from the couch and was about to walk to her bathroom.

Sarah was right next to him, "You aren't a burden."

She grabbed her car keys and wallet, "And besides I missed you. Grant it I wish we didn't see each other under these types of circumstances but seeing you none the less has been great."

Sarah walked out the door without seeing his expression.

Jareth stood there watching her leave her house. He couldn't believe his ears. _She missed me!_ And for a few seconds his eyes were filled with a new emotion and that was hope.

xxxxx

The days were different with Jareth around. Sarah didn't like that he didn't seem to be getting stronger. Though his arm that was injured had healed, his right foot however was missing two toes. His face was still pale and covered it little cuts.

When Sarah came home late from school on Tuesday, Jareth had already started making dinner for them. Sarah was impressed that the Goblin King was an extremely good cook. The clothes she bought him fit really nice on him. It took her awhile to get used to him wearing them instead of his own Goblin King attire.

It was Friday night. Sarah and Jareth were finishing up dinner. She kept looking over at him. His eyes still didn't have that sparkle she missed. They hadn't talked about what happened before he flew into the window.

"Jareth tell me what happened?"

He looked up at her. He didn't want to talk about. Sarah kept asking him but he would somehow change the subject. _She is a big person she can handle it._

Sarah reached over to touch his hand, "You don't have to if you don't want. But I wish you would."

"I want to but…"

"But what? I don't see why it is so difficult. It took you about two hours from saving me to flying into my window." Her voice was starting to rise.

_There is no holding back. _"Well okay. You win. I saw those men coming towards you. I was sitting on the street light that was flickering. You know how I am with lights sometimes?"

Sarah nodded. He managed to burn out the lights in her parents' room when he took Toby.

"Well I saw them. When I realized that there was no way for you to escape I attacked. I saw you running away. They realized it at the same time and tried to go after you. I tore their faces up fairly well. One of them had a knife. I didn't see it until it was too late. He took off part of my foot. I didn't feel it because of the adrenaline. I wanted you to be safe. That was all that was on my mind.

I haven't been in owl form for that long either, normally only for a few hours not days or weeks. So that might be why it was so hard to change back.

Anyway I tried to fly away to you but one of them ended up grabbing me and throwing me at the bar of pole then into a trash can. I waited till I heard that they were gone and tried to change but couldn't then. I used all my strength to get out of there and try to get to your house. The wind was fairly strong out so it helped me a bit with flying with a broken wing. I saw you house and knew what window was your bedroom. The wind picked up and I was so tired. I tried to stop at the tree outside your window but I think I passed out and went through the window instead."

Sarah grabbed his hand. "But you are okay now. That's all that matters."

"Being here with you has helped." He put his hand up to her face. There was a warm smile on his face.

_I wish this moment can last._

But like normal when wishing something would last it ends up getting rudely interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

The rudely interruption was a knock on the front door.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah sighed, "I'll be back."

Whoever was at the door was quite impatient for they were ringing the door bell and then hammering on the door.

Sarah opened the door. It was Thomas.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and her features were hard.

"Can't we talk?" He was pleading with her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm busy right now." Sarah started to close the door but Thomas pushed it opened. She then caught the smell of his breath. It was rank. "I don't think now is a good time."

"Sarah! I miss you. I need you. I'm sorry what I said about the stupid owl."

"Thomas just leave!" Sarah was trying to push him out of the door frame.

"No I don't want to. Not until you talk to me."

"I think she doesn't want to talk to you. Now if you would care to leave, Sarah and I were in the middle of something." Sarah turned around and saw Jareth standing a few feet behind her. Relief swept over her.

"You're dating _HIM _now?" Thomas said pointing a finger at Jareth.

"I want you to leave now. Sarah and I are longtime friends." There was a flash of light in his eyes. Sarah swore she almost saw the old Jareth from long ago.

"Friends? Yeah right. I never saw you before."

"Thomas, Jareth and I are friends. Now just leave."

Thomas turned his attention to Sarah. He seemed to have forgotten about her, "He's too old looking for you and too weird looking."

Jareth was about to make a grab for him but Sarah got to him first. She punched Thomas in the nose. "I'm done with you!"

She turned around and went upstairs to her room.

"She broke my nose! That bitch!"

This time Jareth had Thomas by the throat with mischievous look in his eyes, "It's better than what I am going to do to you."

xxxxx

Sarah was upstairs crying on her bed with her head buried in the pillows. Why did all of her ex-boyfriends become such psychos! How many times did they stalk her or beg for her back? She hated it.

Something soft brushed her face hair away from her face. She looked up expecting to see Jareth but saw him in owl form. His eyes were sad but had a slight spark in them.

Sarah brushed her face and looked up at him. "What did you do!"

The owl hooted at her happily. Sarah smiled, "I don't want to know do I?"

The owl hooted once. Sarah nodded, that was a no. She couldn't help but smile even though she was sad about him being back to an owl.

She turned slight over and extended an arm out to him. "Come here you!"

The owl slid down right next to her. She cuddled with him. Sarah fell asleep.

Jareth watched her sleeping. _She is so beautiful and peaceful. Why did you date a guy like that? _Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated. He turned back into himself. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping Sarah and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Your mine now Sarah."

xxxxxx

Sarah woke up with Jareth holding her. She looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling happily at her.

"Did you sleep well, my precious thing?"

"Yes I did, since you were here." Sarah was flirting with him and she didn't care.

Jareth smiled at her. "I'm always with you."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. I never left you even though you left me. I have watched you grow into the woman you have become. I am quite proud of you."

Sarah blushed. She never expected such an answer.

"Sarah, remember that night when you were in college and went out partying with your friends?"

"Not really. I got drunk."

"You don't remember the guy who took you back?"

Sarah looked up at him. She thought back and tried to picture the strange boy with nice eyes.

"The only thing I remember was he had really nice eyes and I really liked them."

Jareth laughed and kissed her forehead. Butterflies came all over in Sarah's stomach.

"I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"That was me, dearest. I told you I was always with you. I love you. I always have. You refused my offer of marriage once. You have only to say the words again and I will forever be out of your life and never bother you again," He kissed her forehead, "However, if your feelings have change my attentions and wishes have remained the same."

Sarah pushed him away. Looking up at him, his eyes were the eyes that had haunted her in her dreams for all of those years. They looked hopeful but had a slight sadness in them.

Sarah got up from the bed. Jareth had closed his eyes. _It was wrong to hope_.

He went over to her, "I understand. I will not trespass on your hospitality again. Thank you for taking care of me." He turned to leave.

"Jareth!" He turned around. There was the slight hope still lingering in his eyes. "I do…I do love you. You mistook my silence as a refusal but I was in shock. Never did I dream that I would receive another chance."

He rushed up to her and kissed her. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

The kiss was intense. Sarah had never been kissed that way by anyone. She looked up at him smiling.

"Let's return to my kingdom."

xxxxx

As in many fairy tales that start with those magic words of "Once upon a time" they all end the same. This one just took a while to get to it. But eventually Jareth and Sarah did get the happily ever after they both wished for.

And so we must depart for now and dream of happily ever afters to come for us for that is what they did.


End file.
